


Macho, Macho man

by WingsandImpalas



Series: Everything from tumblr prompts to Coda’s to lil drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Strong Castiel, Thot Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: Dean's always loved strong men. The problem, of course, is Dean can't just be into strong dudes. No, he has to be into super-strong angelic dudes, or well, one in particular anyway.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Everything from tumblr prompts to Coda’s to lil drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258121
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Macho, Macho man

**Author's Note:**

> This song has been in my head ALL DAMN DAY. I'm sorry for putting it in yours.
> 
> Inspired by this [ask ](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/post/624253776106323968/cas-being-a-smug-little-shit-cuz-of-his)sent to [@bend-me-shape-me](https://bend-me-shape-me.tumblr.com)

Dean is a simple man of simple tastes. He likes burgers and pie; he isn't picky about his beer and he likes pretty girls and strong guys. 

That last one took a little while to get used to but Dean's not ashamed of it. Hell, he doesn't even hide it. Not since Sam saw him pressed up against a wall by Gunner Lawless and reavulated their childhood. He's always loved that strength in men. Dean doesn't question it anymore. When he started hooking up with guys, he had certain exceptions of how it was going to go. He thought he had to be a real man's man if he was going to be queer about it. Then Lee lifted him by his thighs when they were making out and Dean realised that this was even better. So, he flirts with buff dudes in bars and makes Sam uncomfortable after certain cases. 

The problem, of course, is Dean can't just be into strong dudes. No, he has to be into super-strong angelic dudes, or well, one in particular anyway. Castiel is a bane on Dean's psyche sometimes. He's hot as fuck and he can lift an anvil like it’s no big thing. But Cas is also brave and reckless and probably the love of Dean’s fucked up life. Even though he swore off relationships since the whole Lisa fiasco. Which is why these past few weeks have been so Goddamn difficult. 

Having Cas around the bunker always puts Dean a on edge but this week has been something else. 

After the whole Ramiel thing, Dean pretty much decided Cas was benched for a while. Cas had protested because of course he did. The stubborn bastard. But Mary had given him a look that sent shivers down Deans spine. So now she's hunting for Kelly while Cas takes it easy. For a while, he didn't seem to mind. He reclaimed his Netflix addiction and helps out with research. Impressing Sam by quoting monster facts from memory while he was researching for Jody. Sam had asked about a billion questions and Cas got an adorably smug look on his face while he answered them. But it changed to a bitter scowl when Jody turned down his offer to help. 

Since then he appears at seemingly random to ask about cases. Popping up like a whack a mole that's determined to gank monsters. Dean gets it. He does. The bunker can be stifling. But Dean is still not giving Cas his keys back until the scar on his side has completely disappeared. Unfortunately, his refusal had led to some dumb fight where Dean stupidly said. "You're not strong enough to hunt alone Cas." And the fucker is taking it as a challenge. Cas seems determined to prove he's a capable angelic warrior once again. With all the subtlety of a two-by-four to the head.

It starts small. Dean walks past the gym to see Cas throw his sword at the back wall. His trench coat left on the floor and his shirtsleeves pulled up to his elbows. Dean had stood and watched the flex of his arms for a while. Chatting absolute bullshit about Westworld and complementing his skill. Then he went back to his room and jerked off like he was fifteen all over again. That was four days ago. 

Since then Cas has decided to help them organise the bunker by lifting every heavy box he can find. Carrying all the groceries in from the car, even if it's 4 bags and offering to spar. Dean had turned him down, knowing he couldn't resist popping a boner if Cas had his hands on him. Which didn't help since Cas had shrugged and then kicked their punch bag of its hook and into the opposite wall. Dean hasn't been this pent up and horny since he was 14 and worked out what his dick did. It's a nightmare. A part of him is tempted to give Cas his keys and send him into the wilds for Dean’s sanity sake. But another part of him is just really, really enjoying the show. 

Besides he likes having Cas around, he helps Dean cook even though he doesn't eat. He bitches about Crowley till Deans in tears of laughter and god the way he smiles sometimes. Dean's aware he's losing whatever self-control he has left so he decides to leave the main bunker for a while. 

He heads out into the garage to give Baby a tune-up. He's pretty sure he's gotten something in her undercarriage after the dirt road to Ramiel's. Dean hasn't got to investigate, too caught up in his angel crisis, but the garage supports all his needs. Or it would if he could get this stupid Jack lift to work. Dean bought the shitty thing off Amazon and it shows. He tries the leaver twice, nothing happens. He hits it with his wrench and tries again. The Impala still doesn't budge. 

"Do you need some help?" 

Dean jumps turning around to see Cas standing by the entryway. He's wearing just his shirt and slacks which basically means he's naked. Dean swallows. 

"I don't know if you can do anything man. Unless angels can fix machines." Dean shrugs wiping his greasy palms against his shorts. Cas's eyes track down and Deans horny brain imagines they darken. God he's so fucked up and not in a good way. Cas has never shown any interest in him for Christ's sake. He needs to get over this. 

Cas clears his throat squinting at the car critically. Like he can figure to all the best places to stick his blade. "I could lift it if you want." 

Dean chokes on his spit. He thumps his chest trying to get his breathing under control as Cas rushes towards him. 

"Are you alright." He says as he rubs Deans back, thumping it slightly. 

"M'fine" Dean wheezes, It's the wrong time to remember how huge Cas's hands are. He swallows again getting his breathing under control. From this close, he can smell the ozone on Cas's skin. "You just surprised me. I didn't think you could lift my car man." 

Cas's brow furrows and his lips turn down the way they always do when Dean insults him. "You have an awful habit of underestimating me, Dean." He says still scowling as he walks away.

Dean blinks trying to work out what the hell Cas is talking about as Cas squares up in front of the impala. He stands beside the Jack lift, bending slightly as he pick up the impala like its nothing. He grunts and turns back to Dean, lifting one bitchy eyebrow at him.

Dean drops his wrench. "Holy shit," He says his mouth dry. If anything, Cas looks amused by how Dean is gaping at him. "How much can you lift man?"

Cas frowns for a second, thinking for a second. "I'm not entirely sure now that I'm contained in this vessel. I think a boat might be too large, but if it was compact and just as heavy that might be my upper limit." 

Dean steps closer to him, his mouth hanging open, Cas doesn't even pretend to look strained. If anything, he preens under Dean attention. Dean has never been this hard in his life. He licks his lips. "So, I guess you might be strong enough to go back on hunts, huh?" 

Cas chuckles, "I'm not doing this to prove I can go on hunts Dean."

"Well you’re certainly showing off for some reason," Dean says, still looking at Cas's arms. Fuck he wants them around him so bad. 

"Well I've been trying to get your attention," Cas says, despite his peacocking, he looks almost... shy. 

"My attention?" Dean asks, blinking in surprise. "To get your keys back, Right?'

Cas sighs, gently lowering Baby to the ground. Clearly aware of how much Dean would have chewed him out if he dropped her. He steps into Dean’s space again, tilting his head to the side. "Even you are not this obtuse. No one is this obtuse." 

"Hey!" Dean snaps on principle even though he really doesn't know what Cas is talking about. 

Cas rolls his eyes. "While I do find it very annoying to be told to stay put like a child. I do not detest spending time here with you." 

"Yeah well, Sam and I are pretty fun to be around when there isn't an apocalypse."

"I wasn't talking about you and Sam, Dean. I was talking about you singular. Like I was talking about you singular at the barn which you seem content to ignore for some reason."

Dean swallows, thinking about Cas in the barn makes him feel sick. He was so close to losing him. Dean had barely paid attention to what Cas was saying. To busy trying to work out ways to save him but he remembers Cas rasping out an "I love you at some point." He assumed it meant he loved all the Winchesters equally at the time but now. Now he might not be so sure. 

"You mean - the whole I love you and stuff - that was for me?" Dean asks, pretty sure he's picking it up wrong. 

Cas growls some swear word in a language Dean doesn't understand and grabs him by his T-shirt. Dean maybe has a second to wonder what the fuck is going on before Cas pulls him square against his chest and kisses him. Dean doesn't whimper. He doesn't. Okay, he maybe whimper's a little but HOLY FUCK. Cas is kissing him. Cas is kissing him! And now he's frowning and pulling back and Dean can't let him do that. He makes some sort of a wail and grips Cas's neck actually kissing him back this time. 

Cas moans against his mouth, his lips hot and slick and holy shit Dean is losing his mind. He runs his fingers through Cas's hair, gripping it tightly as Cas's hands slide down his waist. Then down to his ass, Dean groans pulling away a little to kiss down Cas's throat. Cas makes a humming noise grappling at Deans thighs until Dean hoists his legs up. Wrapping them around Cas's thick waist. Dean nearly comes on the spot. He kisses Cas again, greedy and desperate until he needs air. 

Cas look's up at Dean, his hair a mess and cheeks flushed. He's not even close to being out of breath. Dean whines in the back of his throat. Looking down to where Cas's holding him up with no effort at all. 

"Do you think you can carry me to my room strong guy?" 

"Probably," Cas says quirking his eyebrow, "But if you call me that again I might consider dropping you." 

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Dean says kissing him softly. "You love me."

"I do," Cas says softly. Dean licks his lips, wrapping his arms tighter around Cas's neck. 

"Its mutual by the way," Dean says stupidly shy, considering he's wrapped around Cas like a koala. Cas blinks in surprise then he kisses Dean again. 

They don't make it to Deans room but as Dean strokes them off against the wall of the garage he can't say he cares. He'll get Cas into bed another time. 


End file.
